


Soulmates?

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: When a witches tablet reveals something Ned wasn't prepared to face, it throws the Starks into chaos.  It's a AU story where all of the Starks are still alive and kicking...





	Soulmates?

“Ned, do something!” Catelyn shrieked as she pointed to the stone tablet with names on it that shouldn’t be together.

“Mother this can’t be right!” Sansa screamed.

“It’s not!” Catelyn said as she placed a hand on her hip.

“Everyone calm down,” Ned said as he looked carefully at the tablet.

“We need to pay to have it done again and…” Catelyn muttered.

“A soul mate will not change,” Sansa said distraught. “The witch said it herself and…”

“What’s going on?” Robb asked as he stood at the door looking at everyone as if they’d gone mad.

“Catelyn, I asked you not to…” Ned sighed.

“I know! But I did, and now I have this bloody mess and…”

Robb looked at the tablet face down on the table.

“It doesn’t say Joffrey Baratheon?” He inquired.

“The farthest from it!” Sansa cried.

“Mine said some Talisa person I’ve never…” Robb began.

“You have one as well?” Ned asked, surprised.

“Mother took me when…” Robb started.

“Who else Cat?!” Ned boomed.

“Only these two…obviously or…” Cat started.

“Get Jon,” Ned ordered his son.

Rob shrugged and left the room.

“You can’t tell him!” Sansa yelped “He’ll think…”

“It’s incest Ned, and obviously a mistake,” Catelyn said as she grabbed his arm. “We’re not bloody Lannisters or Targaryens.”

Ned Stark gave her a dark look but said nothing.

“Father, you can’t…” Sansa started.

“Don’t tell me what I can and can’t do!” Ned snapped at his daughter. “You two got us into this mess and now…”

“Now?” Catelyn asked.

“Now, I need to…fix it,” Ned sighed as he rubbed at his jaw.

Sansa started to cry softly and Catelyn pulled her close to consoll her.

“Stop the crying!” Ned snapped. “I won’t have it!”

Sansa immediately stopped crying and Catelyn walked toward her husband and placed a hand on his arm.

“Ned, yelling at Sansa…”

Just then, Jon walked into the room and looked at the sight before him. Robb stood behind him, curious.

“You wanted me Father?” Jon asked, confused and concerned all at once.

“Jon,” Ned sighed as he walked toward his son. “Come and sit. Robb, you may as well pull up a chair.”

Jon and Robb sat on two chairs awkwardly stealing glances at each other and the other people in the room. Sansa looked at Jon warily and he looked at her confused.

“Catelyn has done something foolish…” Ned started.

“Ned!” Catelyn gasped.

“You have,” he said as he looked pointedly at her. “But in doing this, she has opened up a door that we now must all walk through.”

“WE don’t have to…” Sansa started.

“Enough!” Ned snapped at his daughter.

Jon and Robb jumped in their seats at the expression of anger.

“Catelyn took Sansa to see a witch who is known to predict soulmates,” Ned said explaining. “She’s apparently taken Robb to see this woman as well.”

“Talisa…something,” Robb said to Jon.

“You, I presume, haven’t visited this witch?” Ned asked Jon.

Jon shook his head in the negative and said nothing.

“Sansa, show him your tablet,” Ned said as he eyed his daughter.

“Father…” Sansa started.

“Now,” Ned ordered. 

Sansa walked to the table, picked up the tablet and walked toward Jon. She handed it to him and said nothing.

Jon looked at the tablet and saw scrawled on it ‘Sansa Stark’ at the top and ‘Jon Snow’ at the bottom.

Jon looked at his father confused.

“You are Sansa’s soulmate,” Ned explained.

Jon dropped the tablet on the floor with a ‘thunk’ and stood abruptly from his chair and took two steps back.

“He’s her brother,” Robb said, also standing.

“He’s actually not,” Ned said as he watched Jon carefully. “Jon is her cousin.”

“How could that…?” Sansa asked.

“I’ve kept this secret for his entire…your entire life,” Ned said as he looked at his son. “You are my sister Lyanna’s son. She died giving birth to you.”

Jon gasped and fell against the wall behind him.

“What?!” Catelyn, Robb and Sansa yelled in unison.

“Jon, I’m sorry,” Ned said softly as he walked toward his son.

“No!” Jon hissed. “I’m your son!”

“You still are,” Ned said. “I raised you, but I didn’t father you.”

“Ned, Jon isn’t…” Catelyn asked.

“I promised my sister that I would protect him, care for him, and Robert was on his hunt for all the Targaryens…”

“Jon’s Targaryen?” Sansa and Robb asked at once.

“He is,” Ned said as he touched Jon’s shoulder. “You are Jaenarys Targaryen.”

Jon wiped at the tears that had started to form in his eyes.

“I love you, son,” Ned said softly as he pulled Jon into a hug.

Jon loosely hugged him back. His head was spinning and his heart was pounding.

“And if that tablet is right,” Ned said as he pulled back and looked at Jon. “I’m not going to lose you as my son.”


End file.
